Hyouri Ittai
by Kionkitchee
Summary: Layaknya dua sisi berbeda pada satu koin yang sama, kita seperti berjauhan meskipun nyatanya begitu dekat berdampingan. Naruto & Sasuke. Shounen-Ai. Dedicated to (a very belated) NaruSasu Day 2014 and to welcome Opposite Party (NS section). Warnings inside. Don't like don't read! If you don't mind, RnR!


**Hyouri Ittai**, a Naruto fanfiction by Kyou Kionkitchee

**Prompt:** Reinkarnasi

Naruto (c) Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**Pairing:** Naruto x Sasuke

**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Tragedy

**Warnings:** Shounen-Ai, yaoi, OOC, plot bunny, drabbles, death chara. Dun like dun read!

**Summary:** Layaknya dua sisi berbeda pada satu koin yang sama, kita seperti berjauhan meskipun nyatanya begitu dekat berdampingan.

**A/N:** Sebenarnya fanfic ini untuk **NaruSasu Day 2014**** (23/10)** yang Kyou post di FB—tapi Kyou panjangin dikit ceritanya. Jadi, baru sekarang Kyou post di FFn. Sekalian ini untuk menyambut event **Opposite Party**** (10/11/14)** di FB. Fanfic ini juga bisa sebagai sekuel dari **For You Only**. Jadi kalau mau lebih jelas, bisa baca fanfic itu—nggak dibaca juga gapapa kok. Maap yah Kyou kebanyakan nyatuin event…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kita bagaikan dua sisi berbeda pada satu koin yang sama. Begitu jauh, namun begitu dekat. Kita tidak saling memandang tetapi erat berdampingan. Aku ada, kau pun ada. Berpunggungan melihat dunia, bertautan menghadapi nyata. Berbeda, namun juga sama.

Kita satu. Kau dan aku.

Tak terpisahkan.

Jadi, kau menyayangiku seperti aku menyayangimu, benar? Aku tahu itu.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-**

**Hyouri Ittai (c) **** Kyou Kionkitchee**

**Naruto (c) ****Kishimoto Masashi**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**

"_Na_, Teme. Kau percaya dengan adanya kehidupan yang lain?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kudengar kalau seseorang telah berbuat baik semasa hidup maka ia akan diberikan satu permohonan yang pasti dikabulkan."

Tak pula ada tanggapan.

"Seandainya seseorang itu adalah diriku—ah, itu tidak mungkin. Aku ini egois, pemarah, cerewet, liar, dan—ha ha ha~ bodoh seperti yang kau katakan... Seorang 'dobe' yang selalu kau sebut itu."

Tidak jua reaksi yang semestinya.

"Tak apa. Tidak masalah. Karena kau yang menjulukiku... karena kau yang menyebutku begitu."

Hanya keheningan yang menyiksa.

"_Na_, Teme. Kau percaya dengan kehidupan selanjutnya?"

Diam yang kian memekakkan telinga.

"Kau orang baik meskipun langkahmu dibayangi kegelapan sehingga membuatmu menjadi seperti ini. Kau sangat baik sampai-sampai merendahkan dirimu demi melindungi perasaan yang membuncah dalam hatimu. Kau dengar itu? Kubilang kau baik, Teme!"

Hanya detak jantung yang semakin memudar ditelan bara.

"Karena itu, memohonlah. Katakan pada Kami-sama bahwa kau sudah sangat baik berbuat semasa hidupmu. Katakan pada-Nya bahwa kau berhak mendapatkan satu permintaan itu."

Namun tak kalah asa meraja.

"Katakan pada-Nya 'aku ingin bersamamu'..."

Menyimpan harapan yang takkan pudar selamanya.

"Katakan pada-Nya 'aku ingin bersamamu lagi, Dobe'..."

Dan harapan itu bukan sekedar impian belaka.

"Dan aku akan memohon pada-Nya agar mengabulkan permintaanmu... agar kau bisa bersamaku lagi..."

_Agar aku bisa bersamamu lagi._

"Memohonlah, Teme... Memohonlah untuk bagianku juga."

Impian yang senantiasa menunggu untuk diwujudkan selalu ada.

"_Na_... Aku jadi mengantuk... Kau juga, Teme?"

Masa depan menjadi penopang nyawa yang tersisa.

"Oyasumi... Sasuke."

Api hitam melahap segalanya, menjadikan debu setiap yang tertelan. Dan dua sosok dekat berdampingan, satu memeluk dalam kerinduan.

"Berikutnya, aku tidak akan terlambat lagi."

Sebuah ukiran penuh makna bermain dalam tirai cokelat yang perlahan memudar. Tubuh yang sudah melemah kini terkulai tanpa daya... menumpuk dua pada satu rangkaian menyakitkan. Namun, sesuatu yang tercipta berikutnya adalah keindahan dari sepasang insan yang bergerak meninggalkan dunia menuju tempat yang baru.

Tempat mereka yang sebenarnya.

Sang pahlawan memilih sang buronan yang terkapar tanpa nyawa. Ketika kematian merupakan satu-satunya cara menebus dosa, ia tak segan menjalaninya. Karena ia dan dirinya adalah satu. Karena mereka satu.

Karena meskipun berbeda, mereka adalah sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah menyambut musim semi yang datang setelah dingin menyelimuti. Pepohonan yang tadinya berwarna putih kini mulai menampakkan hijaunya. Rumah-rumah yang tadinya bersatu dalam kanvas kelabu kini mulai menunjukkan usapan kuas cerianya. Begitu pula dengan orang-orang yang memulai aktivitas dengan buncahan pancaran energi. Seperti pemuda yang kini berlari menuju sebuah rumah lalu berhenti di depan gerbangnya.

"'Suke, ayo!"

Seseorang pun muncul dari dalam rumah tersebut. Rambutnya _raven_ yang senada dengan matanya yang berkilau oniks dan serasi dengan kulitnya yang putih. Wajahnya tampan dan tubuhnya tinggi. Ia bagaikan sosok rembulan di malam hari. Sementara itu, pemuda yang menunggu di depan rumah mempunyai helaian pendek berwarna pirang yang melengkapi kulit kecokelatan dan bola safir yang memandang lurus tanpa ragu. Garis tubuhnya yang tegap dan gagah terlukis tegas di permukaan, tak kalah tampan dari pemuda yang satunya. Ia bagaikan mentari di siang hari.

"Hn."

Kedua lelaki itu merupakan perwujudan dari keinginan yang melampaui waktu. Sebuah permohonan yang diyakini dalam hati dan berharap didengar oleh Sang Pencipta. Sebuah permohonan yang takkan pudar selama harapan masih ada. Sebuah permohonan yang kuat tertanam dalam diri mereka... dua orang yang saling menyayangi dan ingin mengarungi hidup bersama.

Memang berbeda. Mereka bukan lagi sosok yang sama. Namun, satu jiwa yang terbelah dua akan tetap bertemu meskipun membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Meskipun membutuhkan selamanya, mereka akan kembali menjadi satu dalam dekapan kasih sayang. Seperti layaknya sebuah koin dalam genggaman tangan sang Dewa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**We meet at l****e****ast, ****and**** it**** w****o****n'****t**** be**** the last."  
**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-END****-.-.-  
**

Happy belated NaruSasu Day (23/10/14). Happy Opposite Party Day (10/11/14). Happy Heroes Day (10/11/14). /plak

Kejelasan fanfic ini Kyou serahkan pada para pembaca. ^^

Ripiu? Ndak usah pake flem ya.

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


End file.
